


The Heat of The Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alien Genitals, Alien Sex, Dominant Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gem Sex, Gems In Heat, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, NSFW, Painful Sex, Pearlapis, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Submissive Pearl (Steven Universe), Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex, saltwater, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl arrives home early from a mission to cool off after an argument with Garnet only to discover a trail of water and ice coming from the fridge and leading up to the bathroom. Where Lapis is doing her best to deal with the heat in any way she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of The Moment

The world around her phases in from the blast of light and back into the familiar features of her home. But the the agitation eating away at her is only heightened by the sight. With a groan, Pearl steps off the platform of the warp pad only to turn on her heel and face it again. A look of annoyance plastered on her face as she contemplates warping back to the mission. She only shakes her head, rolling her eyes as she huffs and makes her way towards the living room.

“No one ever listens to me, and Garnet says I’m the one overreacting. I’M NOT OVER-” She halts abruptly mid step mouth gawking open in horror. A trail of water splashed sideways across the floor at her feet, ice melting, seeping into the floor boards. The freezer sets wide open and dripping long streams down the side of the fridge before adding to the large puddle that has taken up most of the kitchen. Her mouth shuts, lips straining to a fine line at the sight of the mess. She want’s to believe Amethyst had something to do with it, give her a reason to go back and confront them further. But the trail streams outward, moving almost like a river, straight down the hall and turning to flow under the bathroom door. A rise of fury in her chest only adds to the growing determination she has as she follows it in swift quick steps. “Lazuli!?” Pearl bursts through the door, she doesn't knock, too enraged to really remember the correct earth customs. Her hands are almost fists as she swiftly slides one against the wall for the light switch, all she holds on her mind is the growing tension she’s been too polite for too long to release. “Why On Earth-” She freezes.

The room encases in light, and with it a sort of sudden bursts of sense as everything comes into view. Water, all this water flooding the entire room maybe at least growing on an inch in some parts. It pools over the edges of the tub overflowing, scattering ice throughout the floor. But that mess was surprisingly far from Pearl’s mind. The only thing she can focus on is the gem before her. 

Lapis lies half submerged in the water of the tub, completely clothed sept for the ripped pieces of her skirt floating about the room. She lifts her head and their eyes lock, both completely shocked and horrified. And both turning equally amounts of shades of blue. 

Pearl’s hand still holding the handle of the door immediately turns to slam it shut safe to save herself from continued embarrassment. She hadn’t even processed it before the floor gave out under her and she slipped, landing in a quiet spash of a thud between the door frame. 

“Pearl!? Are you-” Lapis jumps from the bathtub, nearly slipping herself as she rushes to the fallen gem’s aid. Her knees hit the floor beside her, scattering up droplets that splash on Pearl’s face as Lapis reaches for her. 

Pearl sits up slowly, rubbing away the water just under her eye. Lapis reaches to help but Pearl sways her hand away. “Fine, I’m fine,” Pearl mumbles leaning down to glance at all the water soaking her. She groans. Suddenly the mess is back on her mind. “Lazuli, w-what is all this?” She demands, turning to face her.

There is no response but the breathless shake of Lapis head as she glances down. Brow raising as she glances about the mess. She never noticed it before. 

Pearl’s voice grows quiet, back to its naturally polite nature,“What’s going on?” She asks. She takes notice of the strangeness in the water gem’s behavior. Clothes torn about, the confusion and pain that fogs her face. Something about her expression hurts her.

Lapis shakes her head, rising to her feet as she takes Pearl by the arm and helps her to hers as well. A sort of grimace as she let’s go. “You need to-” She takes another deep breath, “You just- You should go.” She mumbles as she pushes at the taller gem to leave. 

“No, what’s going on!?” Pearl doesn't move, questioning louder this time. 

“Just leave!” Lapis raises furiously this time, hands falling at her sides in fists. “This isn’t any of your business,” She groans stepping back towards the bathtub. 

Pearl huffs furiously, she want’s to argue with her, tell her that this mess in her home gives her every right to know, every right for this to be her business. But the shift in Lapis’s position only stops her train of thought. The blue gem glows brightly at her back, a sort of beaming shine that Pearl only sees for a moment before Lapis turns around. 

Lazulis arms instinctively reach toward her gem as if to cover it. A deep blush exposing itself on her face as her eyes grow wide in shock. Silence hitting the air as they both stand, just awe struck in surprise, eyes back to being locked on each other's. 

Pearl’s jaw drops, “Your-”

Lapis interrupts her with a loud cry, “Okay Yes!!” She growls. Turning over to expose her gem. “Are you happy now?” She says as she hides her face away from sight. 

Pearl steps forward, hand outstretched toward her. 

Lapis jumps at the contact on her back, turning, slamming Pearl against the wall. In a loud thud that seems to rattle the both of them. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” She shouts at her. A mix of horror and confusion twisting in her mind and clearly on her face. 

“I-I was just!?” Pearl tries in vain to push her aside calmly, “I just wanted to make sure that y-your.. that -”

“I’m in heat…” Lapis finishes. Her voice settling to a breathless whisper.

Pearl nods cautiously, her eyes darting downward at the sudden closeness between them. She could feel the weight of Lapis’s body pushing up against her own; felt her shallow breath hot like steam against her skin. She was quite certain if she had a pulse her heart would be shaking madly in her chest. “How long…?” Pearl asks.

“How long do you think I was trapped…” Lapis answers almost nervously. Her anger is turning more now towards her own frustration. 

Pearl breathes slowly, “A-And this,” She glances out at the mess, “is helping?” She turns, eyes only growing wide and shock-stricken as she sees the trembling, almost pleading expression of Lapis’s face as she suffers. It seemed so surreal, so dream like — and as every nerve of Pearl’s body stiffened, it became so intensely real. 

Lapis shook her head groaning. The contact against Pearl was only adding to the misery. And yet she so desperately wanted to stay close to her. “I-I Need,” Lapis clenched her jaw as her hands turned to firm pale blue fists against the wall. “Pearl P-Please,” She practically implored in torment. And Lapis hated it. This feeling, everything felt hot and unpleasant, like black bubbles in hot tar suffocating her. And at the same time she had never felt more lost. Asthough adrift in a sea of doubt, uncertainty, and the immense overwhelming confusion that had crept it’s way to her mind. A prisoner to her own instincts. She didn’t want to beg, that wasn’t her, that was the heat. And Pearl knew it.

“We can’t wait this out, can we..” Pearl nearly trembled at the very words, it wasn't a question. She was trying to think logically. But Lapis bit her tongue, nodding slowly against her neck. 

“I don’t want to.. Force you,” The words came as a rushed and breathy whisper in Pearl’s ear. Bringing with it like sea wind, the smell of warm salt water. 

But she, Pearl, nervously understood. And she felt as though every muscle of her had begun growing stiff and yet falling so relaxed at the same time. So detached with herself, so taken back by the situation. Her mind was racing as although she didn’t need it she couldn’t help but breath deeper. Thoughts clouding her. But she nodded, softly, slowly, her hands cautiously moving forward toward Lapis’s sides. 

“It’s.. Alright,” She breathed, and just as her hands met the burning heat of Lapis’s skin reality came down against her with a force nearly as great enough to shatter them both. That aching tension between them had blown apart as Lapis flung against her hard and wild. Pinning her to the wall. Pearl let out a loud and startled shriek as her hands clutched fistfulls of Lapis’s shirt. 

Lapis stopped. Arms wrapped against Pearl’s waist, head burried at her neck. “Sorry..” Her voice breaks, wanting to pull away but finding herself pushing closer instead. 

“Wait!” Pearl jumps, “I-I haven’t..” Pearl’s voice grows dry in her throat. “I haven’t done this..”

“Ever!?” Lapis pulls back to look at her. Eyes bright in panic. 

“No. No I have..” Pearl glances away a deep blush burning at her face. “But.. not.. It’s been a while.. And never with anyone else. Oh.. Oh my…”

Lapis bites her lip, sweat clinging to her brow as her arms start to fall. “If you don’t... “ She shakes her head, doing everything to restrain herself and focus back on the tub of ice beside her. But she feels a hand slip against her cheek and pull her eyes back. 

“Just..” Pearl shakes her head before pushing Lapis away as she steps towards the door. 

Lapis shuts her eyes tightly. Half wanting to sink to the floor right then and there as the other half takes a step back toward the bathtub. It's then when she hears the door lock behind her. She spins around as Pearl stands in front of it, shifting her weight to one side as she rubs her arm nervously. 

Pearl shrugs, “I just think we should be cautiou-” The word dies on her lips as Lapis rushes back into her. Colliding rather roughly as her hands furiously pull at Pearl’s clothes. 

Lapis only just manages to remove Pearl’s sash before her hands are ripped away and gripped in front of her by stronger slender fingers. 

Pearl is blushing deeper now, her breath becoming jagged as she whispers softly, “Slow…”

Lapis nods, her thoughts only really half aware in daze. All she wants is to end this pain tearing at her raw. She pulls her arms away taking Pearl in them by her sides. Her legs might as well have been water themselves the way she nearly falls over. 

Pearl keeps her up, holding her forward, shuddering at Lapis’s soft but anything but unnoticeable strokes, the feeling of that slick passion begging for touch, and those pleading whimpers startling her very core. Every movement against her sends through her body a sense of alarm and confusion. 

A moan escapes past Lapis’s lips. But she's too hot to really feel the burn of the embarrassment. She's too eager to want things slow. All those years trapped and now she has to take it at this pace. But she understands it, respects Pearl. Pulling away from her lapis reaches back for her gem. It's burning hotter than before now and the pain infuriates her. 

Pearl’s hands slide around Lapis’s neck, her fingers pooling at the fine silk strings that tie the top of her clothing that Lapis appears to so desperately be trying to reach. But the sudden look on the blue gem’s face has Pearl’s eyes darting across the room. Wondering if that was maybe that was too soon of a move. 

Lapis presses into Pearl’s embrace, as she slides her shirt the rest of the way to the floor. Hot skin meets cold air and she blushes at the feel of it. Wanting more. She pushes at the restriction of her skirt. She can feel it tightening around her, pressing uncomfortably so. 

Pearl bites her tongue as she shifts her arms to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Not wanting Lapis to feel uncomfortably lone in their nakedness. She has it just over her head when she feels herself sliding from the wall. Cold water sends shivers down her spine as her back meets the soaked floor. She shakes her shirt off over her head just in time to see Lapis sliding from between her legs. And just like that the cold feels boiling. 

Gently, Lapis lays above Pearl, pressing and rolled her hips against her, watching cautiously for reaction or for any sign she’d gone too far too soon. 

Pearl could feel it. That firm bulge rubbing against her center, spreading fire searing through her very core. She shook, but didn’t dare to pull back, if anything it seemed her own body pressed against it more. 

Lapis ached, her tentacle burning for contact as it withered in need against the soft contact of Pearl’s shorts growing more soaked as she pressed. Her body jerked, pulling hard against her and sending them both gasping in surprise. “Pearl, I-I need,” Lapis begged in breathless urgency. 

Pearl pressed her lips together tightly. Fingers moving down towards her shorts, she raises her hips higher against the core of Lapis’s heat as she slides her shorts away, kicking them off awkwardly as Lapis pulls against her. 

Lapis grips Pearl’s hips, feeling her center sliding against soaked thighs in search for contact. It’s enough to send her falling against Pearl’s neck nearly breathless. 

Pearl shifts in guidance, hands forcing Lapis where she needs it the most. And when she feels her pressing against her she sighs a deep sigh of relief. 

There are a few moment’s of soft unfamiliarity as adjusts her weight, slowly sliding against Pearl’s entrance before her shaft gently, slowly slid in. 

As Pearl let out a shaking moan, her hands instinctively gripped Lapis’s shoulders pulling her closer against her chest. Her face cowering between the blue gem’s neck, eyes shut tightly. 

Lapis hissed almost painfully as she fells Pearl’s walls tightening around her as she went. She was tender and sore, she couldn’t help herself as she fell to rest on her arms. She hauled in a breath as her body grew tense and strained. Pushing deeper only to find herself pulling away. Lapis shook her head, nails falling to dig into Pearl’s sides as she pushed again. This time never stopping until their thighs finally meet. Lapis breathes at last, relaxing against Pearl to take a moment of the new feeling. 

Pearl’s nails never leave lapis’s skin. Her entire body burning as she feels herself stretched unbearably so. She can’t help the worlds that come shaken from her lips, “Hurts…” She pulls lapis closer, “Lapis, it hurts…” 

Lapis shudders, biting her tongue. It does hurt, but she refuses to pull away from her. So she goes slowly at first, remembering Pearl’s plea, her lips pressing against the exposed skin on the pale gem’s neck. 

Pearl tilts her head away further, “What are you doing?” She whimpers.

Lapis doesn't respond, her lips pressing tighter against her. Trying with her lips to ease the tension from that spot before trailing down to the next. But Pearl only grips her tighter to Lapis’s dismay. She pulls her hand away from Pearl’s side, sliding it up her hips and past where they meet as one. 

Pearl jolts nearly pushing away as a soft hand rises to her chest, cupping her breast. Her legs slide over Lapis’s cautiously despite the discomfort. “Lapis…?” She turns trembling as she feels a kiss placed just at the border of her jaw. 

Lapis remains silent as she squeezes the soft tenderness in her hand, lips too busy for conversation. Her thumb moves, swirling at the hard tenderness of Pearl’s nipple. 

Pearl groans, feeling herself sliding from her senses as the pain although never melting away mixes with the new sensation. 

Just as Lapis repeats herself, pressing her lips harder against Pearl’s neck, her teeth just barely grazing skin as her hips slowly pull away before sinking in again. She relaxes into it, finding Pearl seems too as well as she feels the grasp around her growing more limp. 

Pearl could feel Lapis throbbing inside her, filling her with the heat it radiated within as the blue gem’s slow moving lips soon turned greedy for more. Pearl’s brow furrows as she turns, feeling the trail of kisses leading up to the side of her face. Pressing hard with each soft and barely moving thrust. It’s only as she feel’s Lapis bordering at the edge of her’s does Pearl’s arms sink around her and pull her in against her own. 

And they meet in a clash of broken tension. Hands embracing another, gripping wherever they can to hold on. Pulling each other deeper and complying without thought. It breaks in a tender cry on another’s lips as Lapis rocks into Pearl, daringly harder than before. She barely pauses before pushing in a second time. 

Pearl let’s out a hard gasp as she throws her head back, feeling her back rise from the floor before being pinned back against it by Lapis’s hand against her chest. Shutting her eyes tightly as her focus turned to the sensation. “Ow..” She growls deep and low at the back of her throat. Lapis only nods against her neck, hot tongue sliding along her already burning flesh. 

Lapis’s fingers stream along the edges of Pearl’s chest. Rubbing hard with her thumb against the firmness of her torment. Slowly easing apart Pearl’s hold on her leg’s with the other. As she attempts to sooth her with gravelly uncatchable whimpers as Lapis presses in rhythm against her. 

Pearl can’t help but hold back the husk of her own voice, joining Lapis in soft moans. She found her arms enfolding around her, pulling her closer, wanting her to look so intimately into her eyes. Lapis’s hair fell around their faces like a veil as Pearl squeezed tighter and daringly pulled her more. 

Lapis felt the nakedness of her burning flesh as she placed her entire weight on her with complete trust. Her supporting hands now retreated back, pulling Pearl’s body closer to her thrusts. 

Pearl listened to the whimpers of her lips and let her nails dig deeper into Lapis’s back, the throbbing thoughts of her mind trying in vain to make sense of the situation. She could hear Lapis’s own struggle like a whisper in her ear as she thrust deeper, harder each time. It hurt, nothing she couldn’t bare, but this wild and rough almost primitive onslaught of desire had her wince with almost every rugged slap against her thighs. Lapis seemed to be almost deliberately stretching her, but she complied without another thought. The heat of their breaths, the burn of their gems, seemed to melt their bodies, almost as though breaking the silhouette of their skin. Like fusion, but so different from it at the same time. Pearl felt as though each thrust drove them closer to the feeling that the world was swirling and breaking away; like at any moment the very earth below her would give way. 

Lapis only forced herself harder, arching her back as she pinned Pearl to the floor. 

Pearl gave no struggle at first, allowing herself willingly to submit to the gripping rush of this growing sensation that had begin to take her. But then the breathtaking realization hit her.

“Lapis!” Pearl squirms from under her, pushing away desperately with trembling hands. But Lapis only slide’s against her harder, fighting to push her over the edge. Pearl rips her forward, hard, their teeth smashing against another. Only breaking with the loud gasp of Pearl’s peek as Lapis feels Pearl’s walls tighten against her, pulling her deeper and before she can pull away she’s letting out a cry of release. Her body frantically shaking for movement as she tugs to no avail. Finding herself stuck, and Pearl had to rip her forward to keep from breaking their knot. “S-Stop!!” Lapis fights wildly against her, trying to desperately pull away from Pearl’s restrictive embrace. Begging for movement. It took her a while before she finally calmed down when the first of her climax came at her in drugging waves, each growing more intense than the last. 

Pearl clenches her jaw, nails sinking into Lapis’s back as she feels another rise come and fall, shattering her in a fluttering high. 

Moment’s later Lapis’s teeth sink into Pearl’s skin as her eyes shut in the flood of ecstasy that take her. She could do all but hold on tightly as the heat melted and she felt a sort of coolness wash over her. Turning her body numb yet tender to the touch. She felt the heat of her release pouring into the gem under her, and when the sensation got to be too much she pushed again only to find herself gripped in Pearl’s restrictive embrace for the rest of her shuddering ride. 

Pearl groaned, her face turning to the side as her arms relaxed, leg’s falling nearly flat. 

Neither of them knew how long it was until they moved again. Lapis rose her head above the gem below her and spoke, “Pearl,” her voice not entirely steady. 

Pearl’s brow festered but her eyes kept closed, “Mmh?” she shook her head, too exhausted to really move.

“Are you,” Lapis winced as she shifted, “Alright?” 

Pearl’s eyes opened only dazed like as she slid her hand around Lapis’s neck, pulling her down softly against her lips. And they kissed. 

And this time Lapis is the one to break, panting as she rests her face back on the lower gem’s chest. “How long before we,” she shrugs her shoulders. Feeling soft hands rubbing through her hair as she does. Her eyes close and she relaxes into it.

Pearl smiles softly, “I’m not good at time… But, not too long…” 

Lapis nods. Finding herself growing drowsy and barely able to hear in understanding. “Maybe…” She whispers. “We can.. Try this again…”

“Again?” Pearl asks in surprise. 

“Not like, right now.. But..” Lapis’s hands slide against Pearl, pulling her in a sort of hug. “Maybe, another time…?” She feels Pearl’s hands slide to her back, reflecting the embrace as Pearl rests her chin against her head. 

“Maybe we could, go slower next time,” Pearl nods pressing her lips against Lapis’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading! This is actually my first actual fanfiction in years so sorry if I'm a bit rusty. Not to mention my first well, smut. I hope you liked it and don't be afraid to leave a comment, good or bad, every comment helps me learn to write better. I'm thinking for the next one I write it could have Jasper and Peridot, or heck, how about all the Homeworld gems. Maybe I'll even do a Gem Egg Hell one. Hah what ever you guys think I should I'll give it a shot.


End file.
